


La cuchara pequeña

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confianza, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft es la cuchara pequeña, abrazos, mystrade, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promp: Mycroft es la cuchara pequeña. Greg es la grande.<br/>Este fic pertenece al reto San Valentín del grupo "Mystrade is real 4 us" de Facebook.</p><p>** Nota: Es un poco diferente al estilo que suelo usar. Está escrito como narración solamente, y se me hace un poco raro. Igualmente espero que os guste ;)**<br/>Gracias a elizabettablack y a I_Am_Momo por leerlo y decirme que tal :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cuchara pequeña

En el transcurso de la vida, se almacenan recuerdos, buenos y malos, y muchos otros se olvidan.

A veces te sorprenden la cantidad de cosas que puedes recordar, como el olor a café de la casa de tu abuela cuando veraneabas en la playa, o la ropa que llevabas cuando fuiste a tu primera cita con aquella persona especial.Pero al mismo tiempo olvidas cosas que deberían ser importantes, como las fechas de los cumpleaños, o el nombre de algún conocido que ahora mismo esta delante tuyo e intentas que la conversación nunca gire entorno a ese nombre de pila que se te resiste. 

Ese problema no lo tenia Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, al igual que su hermano y su madre, poseía una mente portentosa y una memoria eidética. Eso quiere decir que recordaba todo. Y cuando digo todo quiero decir todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Aunque Su hermano había aprendido a "borrar" cosas de su mente, Mycroft había preferido no hacerlo: bueno o malo, es parte del aprendizaje de la vida. 

Así que puede recordar el momento en el que se auto-proclamó "protector" de su hermano pequeño. Cuando lo vio solo y desamparado en esa gran cuna de madera maciza al lado de la cama donde su madre dormía. El pequeño bebe se movía inquieto pero sin llorar, así que Mycroft se acercó a la cuna para ver que andaba mal. El bebe le miró con esos ojos azul imposible y movió sus manitas hacia él, como pidiéndole que le cogiera en brazos. Él joven Mycroft de 7 años sabia que no debía hacerlo, así que, en lugar de cogerlo, se encaramó a la cuna y se curvó a su alrededor, abrazándolo de forma protectora. Sherlock hizo un ruido que bien podría haber sido un suspiro de felicidad y se acurruco en el hueco del cuerpo cálido de Mycroft. 

Esa fue la primera vez que Mycroft había abrazado a alguien en lugar de que los adultos le abrazaran a el. Y por alguna razón ese fue el comienzo del fin. 

A partir de ese momento, se convirtió en un adulto, y como tal las muestras de afecto empalagosas estaban fuera de lugar, pero siempre que su madre necesitaba ánimos o Sherlock se hacia daño, Mycroft procuró darles un abrazo adecuado. 

El problema vino cuando comenzó a tener parejas. Aunque eran solo escarceos amorosos y nada serio, el tema de la intimidad era un problema. por alguna razón no se fiaba de la gente de fuera de su familia. Es posible que fuera por los malos recuerdos de sus compañeros del colegio y de los otros niños, que fuera donde fuera se metían con el, igual por eso no podía bajar la guardia delante de nadie. 

Así, si la persona con la que estaba necesitaba intimidad antes o después de las relaciones sexuales, Mycroft se lo proporcionaba, pero nunca dejaba que se lo devolvieran. Un abrazo después del sexo, o unas caricias antes o después no eran un problema, él podía darlas y nadie sabría que eran forzadas. No es que no le gustara el contacto, es que no le gustaba ser el objetivo de dicho contacto. No saber donde o como te va a a tocar suponía un problema a su problema con el control. 

Estar en pleno control de la situación supone que tu tienes que hacerlo todo. ¿nunca han oído eso de "si quieres un trabajo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo"? Pues es eso precisamente lo que hacia Mycroft Holmes. Siempre al mando, nunca con la guardia baja y nunca dando la espalda a nadie. 

Suena un poco tonto dicho de este modo, pero en realidad esa era su forma de pensar. De hecho, en algún momento de su adolescencia empezó a dormir boca arriba. No es que no sea normal, pero la razón si a era. Dormía boca arriba para que su espalda no estuviera al descubierto, así si abría los ojos podía comprobar fácilmente todo el lugar.

Probablemente el motivo de esta costumbre era que Sherlock invadía su cuarto a mitad de la noche para dormir con el. Así que desde muy temprana edad se sobresaltaba cuando alguien llegaba por la espalda dándole golpes pidiendo que le abrazara porque había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo.

Por el motivo que fuera (que ahora que lo hablamos son bastantes por lo que vemos) Mycroft era una persona bastante reservada en la intimidad de la cama. Al mando, un amante atento pero no dejando que le devolvieran el afecto, y con la costumbre de tener siempre enfrente a la persona con la que estaba. 

Y ahora vamos a la actualidad. En la que Mycroft lleva 7 semanas saliendo con el sexy detective inspector Gregory Lestrade y ha llegado el momento esperado de tener relaciones sexuales. Pero claro, como cualquiera de las cosas que hace Gregory, esto también será algo que sorprenda a Mycroft Holmes. 

Porque ahora está siendo besado como nunca lo ha sido. Porque las manos de Gregory son persistentes, ansiosas y tocan en todos los lugares adecuados. Porque Ahora Mycroft está bajo las atenciones de Gregory, y solo puede gemir y cerrar los ojos y agarrarse a esos hombros bien formados y rezar porque no pare nunca. 

Por eso cuando le besa por ultima vez y le da la vuelta suavemente tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico, solo puede agarrarse a las sabanas y esconder la cabeza en las almohadas intentando no hiperventilarse. Pero entonces le besa suavemente la nuca y los hombros y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, y le dice que le ama y que todo irá bien, y Mycroft no puede hacer nada por evitar creer ciegamente en esas palabras susurradas con voz áspera en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Y, Oh, que tenia razón. Porque se deja llevar, se deja acariciar y cuidar y tiene la mejor experiencia de su vida. Y no solo hablamos de ese maravilloso orgasmo creado lentamente, un calor forjado en la parte baja del cuerpo haciendo que sea como si estuvieran incendiando todas sus entrañas hasta que se detona una pequeña bomba nuclear y su visión se vuelve blanca. No, hablamos de cuando vuelve a la realidad, cuando está siendo abrazado y adorado por ese hombre que le mira como si no hubiera nada mas hermoso e importante que él, como si fuera el centro de su mundo. Hablamos de cuando Gregory le envuelve en sus fuertes brazos y le besa la sien y el pómulo y la comisura de la boca y le da las gracias por algo que el ha hecho solo que ser un participe pasivo. 

Hablamos de cuando Gregory le dice que le de la espalda para que pueda abrazarle toda la noche y Mycroft, sin un ápice de miedo o inseguridad, le da un casto beso y se da la vuelta, usando un brazo de Gregory como almohada y el otro como colcha. Cuando se duerme envuelto en ese cuerpo cálido y fuerte y se siente seguro por primera vez desde que recuerda. 

Porque en ese momento, en ese instante entre la vigilia y el sueño, Mycroft Holmes decide que quiere dormir envuelto en Gregory Lestrade el resto de lo que le quede de vida y ser la cuchara pequeña de Gregory, desde ahora, hasta siempre.


End file.
